After sunset
by Shirohime's - Shizaya-stories
Summary: (Shizaya) Curiousity killed the cat- In Izaya's case his inquisitiveness- could mean his death. After trolling at a "demon summoning", he obviously doesn't believe in at all, he finds himself experiencing strange things- and suddenly the great, confident informant of Ikebukuro... doesn't seem all that confident anymore... maybe Shizuo can help him? angst, lemons ;3 SORRY TIME
1. Prologue

**Hello my dear readers and welcome to a new type of story~! Yes~ I am trying out horror~! xD Let´s see how it goes~ x3 **

**Curtains up for my third story~! **

**Enjoy~ ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**6 days after the summoning**

**7pm- the sun… is setting…**

**-Izaya´s point of view. Izaya´s apartment-**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

_**CRASH**_

_What the heck?!_

Mad- oh god he was mad!

Mad wasn´t even sufficient to describe just how- how damn fucking annoyed and angry he was!

He hadn´t slept, for five whole nights-

Five!

His patience ran out long ago. And the phone that had just ended up being crashed on the wall- was just another outcome of his rage.

Oh yes Izaya was furious, no infuriated!

He had just entered his apartment, while talking to one of these guys he had sniffed out.

But oh, did he receive any useful- no scratch that- even in any sense _rational _explanation?!

No!

He had not!

Of course, even the main leader of this "satanistic group" was equally mentally disordered as the rest- they were all mental cases it seemed! No matter how Izaya threatened the guy, he wouldn´t spill who really was doing all these things!

No matter, who, when, how or what he asked, the answer was always the same- "It was the demon!"- "Oh, it has to be the demon!"-"It´s the demon´s work!"-"It´s your fault, you insulted the demon!"

Demon here, demon there-

Seriously, were they really that stupid to believe such nonsense? Or were they just fucking with him?!

Annoyed Izaya rubbed his temples as he stopped going in circles around his room.

Another bad habit he had taken on during this whole incident.

Well, thinking back, after what he had heard during their "summoning" he should have guessed already that these guys seriously had a screw loose.

They didn´t just act- they were really that crazy.

Izaya would have laughed his ass off at the insanity of these poor people and maybe have been fascinated by the human mind and how it was even able to be convinced into something so unbelievable if he hadn´t already been fed up with this shit day ago.

_A demon._ _Yeah, right._

_So all these strange things that were happening to me these past days were a "demon´s" fault- surely. _

He refused to believe such nonsense. He refused to believe that his "little fun" last week could have led to... to this!

Of course, who the heck would?!

Well, okay, he admitted he believed into the supernatural somehow- as far as it regarded dullahans, cursed Japanese swords like Saika- sure, okay, that he believed, he had seen it with his own eyes- but this? No way.

Angrily, he let himself slump in his chair. He leaned back, and rubbed his temples annoyed.

The cut on his arm still stung.

One of them was it. He was sure of it. He made fun of those dumb Satan worshipers.

Of course, how could he not? They seriously believed they could summon a demon just with some scribbled painting on a floor, that wasn´t even well done by the way- and some prayer they had written _themselves_.

Oh, and please, let´s not forget those oh so important candles that had to have the right color- fitting the demon! Really, that had been fun, he couldn´t remember the last time he had laughed so much.

They really thought they could summon something from the underworld- oh no, no, not the underworld, how did that leader call it? Ah yeah- the "lords realm".

Suuure..

Of course he had made fun of them, seriously, who would not?!

He turned his computer on.

God, whoever the heck was fucking with him that much, he would get them, and ooooh, they would regret every last damn prank they played on him- including cutting him on his right arm.

He glanced at his front door and exhaled.

_Calm down… _

At least for tonight he should finally be able to get some goddamn sleep.

The lock had been changed and the room had been thoroughly searched. No-one was here tonight- that he had made sure of.

Sighing, he started typing away on his computer.

He had to calm down a bit.

The past days- no, nights- really had gotten to him. Of course he was not scared, noooo, that was what they wanted to achieve- that was the only thing he was sure of.

No, he was not scared.

Not one bit.

Annoyed. That´s what he was, just utterly annoyed.

Everything he had seen so far could be easily explained with rational terms.

He glanced at the clock. 7:28pm.

It was still early... either way, today he would just finish up the urgent or important deals, and then he would call it a day.

As long as he had gone without sleep during work- five nights were too much. He couldn´t afford lacking in efficiency on his job because of sleep deprivation.

That wouldn´t be professional at all- and he planned to maintain his status as the best information broker in Ikebukuro if possible.

"Let´s see…" and so he started working. Reading mails checking out his different websites- the chatroom, important files on various people he needed information on- passing them on to his clients- just the usual.

Around half an hour went by.

The lights in his apartment changed. From being well illuminated it slowly started to get darker.

The sun- was setting.

Yawning Izaya looked up from his work. He was really tired.

8:04pm.

He sighed and turned his computers off.

"Let´s leave it." He mumbled to himself while stretching his sluggish body in front of his huge window.

The sky was tinted in beautiful red as the sun had almost completely disappeared from the horizon immersing the city in crimson light.

He couldn´t prevent another yawn from escaping his lips, bringing tears to his eyes. Lazily he rubbed them away with his sleeves.

He decided to not set an alarm for tomorrow. It was Sunday anyway, for once he would do what just anyone else in this city was usually doing on a free day- sleep in.

Wearily he made his way up to his bedroom. He chuckled.

He couldn´t remember the last time he went to sleep while the sun was still out… made him feel like a child again.

Sighing, he closed his door, shut the curtains to get the room almost completely dark. This was certainly the first time he anticipated sleep that much.

Neatly he placed his knife under his cushion- of course it was always there- just for safety.

_***Scratch* *scratch* *scratch***_

He froze- and stared at his door.

Just stared for a second- hoping he had just imagined that just now.

But no.

_***Scratch* *scratch* *scratch***_

He didn´t.

_***Scratch* *scratch* *scratch***_

There it was- the scratching at his bedroom door-

_Oh no, not again...! _

That was the first thought running through his mind as he felt rage rushing through his body almost instantly.

It wasn´t even a second he needed to get his knife back from under his cushion and jump up from his bed.

In a heartbeat, he dashed over to his bedroom door and slammed it open.

"OKAY, WHOEVER THE FUCK IT IS, THAT`S HERE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he was standing in the door frame, pointing the blade at whoever was standing there and scratching at his god damned door.

However- just as always- there was no-one.

Whoever it was, he was fucking gone again!

Pissed off Izaya cursed as he flicked on the light and went down into his living room.

His eyes darted around scanning his surroundings, the grip on his blade never loosening.

_Where is that bastard?!_

His new door lock could only be opened by a code he himself typed in, so how the hell did that guy even get in here again?!

_***Scratch* *scratch* *scratch***_

Immediately Izaya turned around- the scratching had come from his bedroom door _again_- but there was nobody!

It was even open for god´s sake!

_How can he scratch that fast and then disappear?! _

"Come on… What do you want, huh?!" Izaya yelled, looking around, constantly glancing over his shoulder- making sure that nobody would sneak up on him.

"Is it money?! Name your price!"

He was fed up with this. Sleep, that was all he wanted now, and if he could buy it, fine so be it. But there was no answer.

"Information maybe? What is it you wanna know?" he tried.

He was met with silence yet again.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!" he swore. He couldn´t remember the last time he was that angry. He just wanted to sleep- was that too much to ask for?!

"Oi I am talking to you, you damn- Eww..!" Disgusted Izaya shook his leg as he felt something cold crawl it up.

Cringing he looked at a cockroach slipping out of his pants. He stomped on it, efficiently killing it.

Where the heck did that come from...?

He dedicated his attention again on his surroundings, despite nothing being there, that he could really focus his attention on.

He stood there for what felt like a few minutes.

There was nothing to hear.

Nothing to feel.

Nothing to see.

He lowered his guard a bit.

No scratching.

…

Did that guy leave?

Izaya pondered on that idea for a while. Maybe one of his requests caught his attention…?

Of course he wouldn´t just come out and say, hey yes please, I want this and that… no no no, he would keep himself hidden in the shadows.

Relieved Izaya lowered his knife.

That... seemed pretty rational for once. Oh, how nice this would be.

He turned his attention back to the disgusting creature squished on the floor.

"Where the heck did that even come from…?" he wondered aloud, nudging the animal with his foot.

It didn´t move.

Good, it was really dead.

With those armored insects you could never know, they were damn persistent.

Suddenly he noticed some movement underneath his couch. He leaned down.

"What the…" there were even more of those critters. Around ten or even more were leisurely crawling along his floor, aiming towards… his window?

No, not his window, they were coming… from the curtain..?

Slowly Izaya got up again and started moving towards the curtain of his window. It looked almost, as if there were even more of them!

_What the fuck, where are they coming from?_

_How did-_

"Izaya…"

Instantly the raven stopped in his tracks.

That whisper again. That dark, husky whisper.

Immediately he got his guard up again. He gulped. The last time he heard that whisper, he ignored it and as a result got that cut on his arm.

Okay. The bastard didn´t leave it seemed.

And it was the same dark breathy voice again.

_Definitely a guy. _Izaya thought as he slowly backed away towards the door.

Fuck this, he was fed up, he would crash at Shinra´s place today. Even if it meant he finally had to tell the bespectacled what was going on.

Even if he had to admit, he for once lost to someone. Yes, that guy managed to chase him away from his own apartment. He admitted it. He lost.

The sudden ringing of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts.

Quickly he flung it out of his pocket- not looking who was calling. His stare was still solely fixated on his surroundings. After all, he wasn´t alone.

"Yes?" he asked, still alerted.

"What the fuck was that flea?!" surprised Izaya rose his eyebrow.

"Shizu-chan? What gives? Why are you calling me?"

"Why am I- you damn flea, you know exactly why I am calling you! Don´t play dumb!"

"No Shizu-chan, I don´t know what you are calling for, so if you would please enlighten me, just what urged you to call me, I would be utterly delighted." He sighed.

He wouldn´t admit it… but having the blond on the other side of his phone really calmed him down somehow.

He looked around his apartment again.

Okay, the door was at his back, and in front of him there was no-one, no matter where he looked, and he really didn´t have that many good hiding places in his apartment.

An annoyed growl was heard through the phone. Curious Izaya waited for an answer. For once he really didn´t know what the brute was talking about.

He took a step towards the middle of the living room, glancing into his bedroom.

The lights were still on, and it also seemed empty.

"I am talking about that damn thing that was following you around today!" Shizuo finally answered. But Izaya was just getting more confused.

"Hah? What thing? Nobody was following me around today Shizu-chan." He replied, wondering what the heck the protozoan meant as he went over to the curtain again. He lifted it up- the cockroaches were gone.

"You know what I am talking about! What was that?! It bit Celty!" Izaya frowned.

"Hah?" No matter how hard he thought about it, he seriously couldn´t make sense of what the blond was saying. He sighed and leaned on the backrest of his couch.

"Shizu-chan, what you´re saying doesn´t make sense at all." He clarified one last time checking his surroundings.

The scratching had stopped. The calling of his name too. He sighed.

He wouldn´t exactly deny it, but maybe- maybe he was just paranoid and imagined those sounds.

Yes. That would actually be a pretty good explanation.

It was a common fact, that sleep deprivation could lead to hallucinations easily, and he didn´t sleep at all for five days, so…

"You damn flea, don´t evade my question! What was that?!" Izaya turned around sighing aiming to go to his bedroom as he looked around one last time.

"Shizu-chan, please, I already said-"

Suddenly time seemed to stand still-

His heart stopped as he looked outside his window.

It was dark.

His apartment´s lights were on.

Izaya could see his living room reflected in his window.

Izaya could see the reflection of himself in it.

And he could see… _something_ standing behind his back- staring right into his eyes.

"AAAAAH!" a scream louder than any cry that had left his mouth so far tore from his lips as he flung himself towards the window- away from… whatever the fuck it was that was standing behind him!

He crashed against the window, and turned around, pressing his back to it as he tried making out what was in front of him.

Nothing.

"Izaya?!"

It had disappeared!

Heart beating at a dangerous pace Izaya held his knife protectively in front of his body. He was trembling and it was shaking considerably- Izaya was not looking like any convincing threat at all.

"Oi Izaya!" the phone had slipped out of his hands when he dashed and was lying in the middle of his room. Still on it seemed. He could hear Shizuo´s voice from it.

Anxious his eyes darted around.

_Where?! _

_Where did that come from?!_

_What was that?! _

_Was it still here?! _

_Where?! _

"IZAYA!" Izaya gulped. A mask, god damn that had to have been a mask, because what he saw… a shaky breath left his lips… what he saw- was by no means human.

That.. That looked like some… some dead animal´s skull.. With white… clear white eyes and.. God…

He quickly scanned his surroundings and dashed back to the door, picking up his phone in the process.

Out.

Out.

Out.

That was the only thought playing on his mind. It was the only thing he wanted.

It was the only thing he cared for.

Quickly he typed in the code.

-**Beep- wrong code- access denied-**

"WHAT?!" a shrill shriek left his mouth.

_No no no no no!_

He typed in again- and again- and again!

But each time it was the same.

**-Access denied- **

"Fuck!" God damnit! He wanted out!

Out! Now!

"Oi Izaya what happened?!"

Shizuo!

Quickly he brought the device back to his ear. He turned around, back facing the door as he held his knife in front of him.

"Oi, where are you?!" he asked the blond anxious.

"Huh?"

"I asked where you are!" he repeated frustrated. God damn, couldn´t that brute choose any other time to be stupid?!

He waited. But he did not answer!

"Oi Shizuo?! I asked where you are, are you going to answer me or not?!" A clear of throat was heard.

"… Near your apartment actually… why?" A relieved sigh escaped his lips.

Good.

Good good good.

This was fantastic!

"Shizuo, I will give you everything you want- money, information, humiliate me- no matter what if you come up here and break down my front door!" he ordered. He was dead serious.

There was a short span of silence only broken by coughs. Izaya imagined Shizuo had just choked on his cigarette.

"You want me to do what?!" was the only response he got.

"Now Shizuo! I am serious! I will do anything! Just come up here as fast as you can!" Izaya repeated desperately.

"Why?!" Oh god, couldn´t that damn brute just do what he asked him to?! Did he always need a reason?!

He inhaled deeply.

_Calm down. _

He wanted something from Shizuo not the other way round, he reminded himself. He started explaining.

"Shizuo, look, I have no idea why, but I am locked in my apartment and there seems to..."

Izaya faded out.

The light in his bedroom had gone out.

There…

There was something.

Izaya gulped. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins telling him to run.

He could see it.

Heavy tremors shook his body as the creature crawled into the door frame.

He wanted to escape.

But he couldn´t.

It didn´t have pupils, its eyes were white.

It was staring at him.

It was breathing, it was… grinning.

That thing… was not fake.

"Sh-Shizuo…" he didn´t dare to do more than whisper.

Run, all he wanted to do was to run.

All his senses were telling him to run.

He wanted to run.

"Shizuo… hurry… please."

He flinched.

It moved!

It moved!

Slowly, its skeleton mouth hanging agape it approached him.

Izaya pressed himself further into the door.

"Shizuo… " a tear rolled down his cheek.

Fuck. He was scared!

Shit, he admitted it!

He was scared!

"… Hurry…"

.

.

.

**Yooosh~ Hello minna~ x3 And happy Halloween~ ;D I know this was shorter than my usual chapters, but hey, it was just a prologue~ x3**

**Did I manage to scare you~? Nah, I bet I didn´t xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this~ **

**And if you want to know how it came to this, look forward to: **

**Chapter 1: The summoning due to ~ 12th November 2014 ;3 (in the usual lenght~ x3)**

**PS.: Just if someone is wondering yeeeeesss~ that creature was real. xD the flea is not insane~ ;3 **

**PPS.: I will draw a fitting cover viewing just what Izaya saw tomorrow~ xD Didn´t manage to do so until today~ xD**


	2. Chapter 1: The summoning

**Hello minna-san! x3 I am soo sorry for being late v.v For one thing I got a migrain and seriously wasn´t able to write even a word, while looking at that torturous illuminated screen x( But now I finished! xD thank you for all your lovely reviews~! -^.^- I thought that no-one would be interested in reading such a story anyway, but hey here you are! *-* Thank you so much! **

**Samm: **that thing that bit Celty.. xD When you asked if it was the demon´s dog I couldn´t stop laughing anymore xD you know why? Cause I initialy I seriously thought of writing that at first xDDD but nooo~ Now I got an even better idea~ a way better idea xD hehe, I bet you will be very surprised, this story is much more complicated as it may seem at the first glance~ ;3

**Special thanks to my Beta VenemousSyring~ -^.^- Thank youuu~! x3 Be grateful minna-san! She helped me so much~!  
><strong>

**Okay, and now~ **

**Enjoy~ :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The summoning **

**6 days before prologue**

**-A few minutes after midnight. In a cellar. Izaya´s point of view- **

Oh god!

Oh god oh god oh god! Seriously, this…! This was just too much fun!

Even though he had already slapped a hand over his mouth, Izaya barely, really only barely could hold back his laughter anymore. Honestly.

Were they serious? Were they really serious?

He couldn´t help but doubt it, even though he definitely knew that wasn´t the case.

They were believing it just like he expected them to! They really believed they summoned something!

Honestly, Izaya didn´t think today would end up being this fun.

He almost wished Namie would be here, so she would see just how amusing this "unnecessary" trolling of him was. That witch definitely missed something out.

Izaya tried to hold back his chuckling, as the others bowed in front of "the demon".

**-A few hours earlier. Afternoon. Shinjuku. Izaya´s point of view.- **

Busy Izaya walked down the street. He was heading for his apartment while typing on his phone.

He was satisfied. Today was a good day.

No, a great day even!

He just finished a few very good deals, and got hands on some pieces of information he could put to good use in future events- concerning both, work and his mind playing games on his beloved humans.

Moreover, he just went to Simon´s and he had 50% off day for otooro. With the meal being carried in a small box, Izaya skipped along the street grinning.

Oh yes, this was indeed a very good day.

Only one thing was missing that would complete such a magnificent day, where everything went the way he planned, to perfection.

Shizu-chan.

He smirked as he pondered on the idea to pay a quick visit to Ikebukuro. Getting his monster in rage and being chased through the city would be a great ending for such a good day.

But… he knew he wouldn´t meet him in Ikebukuro.

He heard from various sources, that Tanaka-san was away for the week, visiting some kind of old relative he heard, so that protozoan was probably just at home doing whatever.

Since he couldn´t do any other job without being fired for more than an hour anyway.

It would be fun to actually go to his apartment. Izaya smirked.

Oh yes, just seeing Shizuo´s surprised face would be quite entertaining. The last time he had done that was... when?

More than a few months ago, he assumed, oh how angry that brute was when he found Izaya was the one standing in front of his door.

Now that he thought about it, he didn´t actually get to enter, right? The blond was immediately on his heels when he opened the door and he didn´t have the opportunity to look at it with attention.

His interest was definitely piqued. He wondered whether the blond´s apartment would be partly destroyed, because he expected the brute to be just as short tempered as on the street, or if he maybe would be surprised with something else.

He grinned as he turned on his heels and headed in the direction of Ikebukuro.

Okay, it´s decided.

His beloved monster would have uncalled visit today.

How should he agitate him this time? Should he mention Kasuka again? Oh, how that set the blond into rage when he mentioned the expressionless actor. Well, usually just mentioning his nickname or just showing up was already enough to anger Shizuo, but his brother? That was on a whole different level.

And since today was such a good day he would try to piss of the blond even more than he did usually. Meaning, Kasuka would play a part in his teasing as well.

He smirked evilly, as he skipped along the streets heading in the direction of Ikebukuro.

Oh yes, teasing the blond, letting him destroy parts of the city, and outrun him after a while- that was the plan.

Was.

Izaya kept walking down the street as he casually glanced over his shoulder from time to time. A few minutes passed by as he was on his way to Ikebukuro, until he finally reached a conclusion.

No mistake.

After turning around some unnecessary corners, that just lead him to go in circles, he was sure of it.

…

Someone was following him around.

Intrigued by the fact that he was being pursued, Izaya took off in a run- making his followers dash after him as well.

However, he didn´t plan to just run away of course, no, not before he knew who was following him and why.

The next alley, he remembered to be a dead end he dashed into, stopped, and turned around, hands in his pockets, closing around his knife as he waited for his predators to dash around the corner as well.

As far as he saw it shouldn´t be too many, and considering how obvious they were following him around they probably weren´t too dangerous either.

Exactly as he planned, a few seconds later two surprisingly young boys dashed around the corner- they were no older than 16 or 17 Izaya guessed.

Staggered they stopped as they crossed eyes with the dangerous informant, standing right in front of them.

One of the two even looked as if he was about to leave, but Izaya wasn´t going to let him do so of course. He quickly flung out one of his loose blades and threw it in front of the guy´s feet. Immediately he tensed and stood still.

That one wasn´t going to run anywhere.

Good.

Now let the questioning begin.

"Okay now, why were you following me around?" Izaya asked, and he had to admit, he really was kinda intrigued, just what their intention was. They were quite young, he didn´t do any deals with people of that age- too risky and unreliable of course.

So they probably weren´t the usual hired killers or angry clients he had to deal with.

Interesting.

The guys, however just stared at him, struggling with words.

"Uhmm.. that is.. well..."the right one stuttered.

"What?" Izaya questioned, rolling his eyes.

Oh great, he was the stuttering type...

"We wanted you to come with us!" the guy on the left, suddenly blurted out, still eyeing Izaya rather anxious.

Said raven rose his eyebrow in surprise. Well, this was unusual. Random people asking him to go with them? What a weird approach.

"Come with you? Where to? Why?" he continued asking. The left guy cleared his throat.

"I am Hira and this is Shuuji." He pointed at his stuttering friend.

"We want you to come with us, because you, Orihara Izaya-san, are said to be the most evil and mischievous scheming person in this city... It´s common courtesy that you always involve people in your evil schemes." he began.

Izaya just gaped at the guy a second, before breaking out into heartfelt laughter.

The most mischievous person in Shinjuku, oh he could testify that, there was probably no-one causing more mischief than him in whole Japan. He would prefer to be called manipulating instead of mischievous, but they got a point. He chuckled, and pointed his knife at the young boys.

"So what? Want to kill me and get famous for it?" he asked, still chuckling. No matter how he looked at these guys, they were no challenge for him at all. Even if they tried something, they would lose in seconds.

"N-no, that´s not it!" Shuuji suddenly stuttered.

Oh..? Now Izaya´s interest really got piqued. First telling him he was evil, but not wanting to harm him?

...hmmm...

"You said you wanted me to go somewhere with you, how is that connected to me being evil?" he asked. Oh, this day suddenly had turned so much more interesting.

"A-actually, we want to s-summon a demon tonight called A-akem Manah- he is the demon of m-mischief and evil intention… so we thought that.. uhm… " the guy faded out, playing nervously with his hands.

" -maybe we would have a better chance in summoning him if we had someone similar to him in our ceremony...That´s why we want you to come with us, is what Shuuji tried to say." Hira continued.

"Eh?" Izaya stared at the guys.

What the fuck?

He really had to hold back, to not just laugh at those poor, obviously a tad crazy guys.

Now he knew what was going on here. It wasn´t the first time he had encountered or seen people trying to summon something of the Netherworld either for their own purpose or others, but this... this was certainly new.

Someone recruiting him because he was close to a demon- wow, what a compliment.

Well, he loved humans, all of them, no matter what religion they shared or who they believed was god or in this case demon, humans were humans, interesting in their reactions and behavior, no matter what they did.

Of course, he didn´t believe in this crap at all, this was just another attempt of humanity to explain everything happening around them so they could rest at ease and think they had some sort of explanation...

Because what is it that humans fear? Lack of information. Not knowing what´s going to happen after death, what´s outside the universe and so on…

Pretty natural actually.

He looked at the clock on his phone.

7:30pm

Well, he couldn´t say he was flattered by being called a demon, and usually he didn´t even take a second glance at this kind of people… but... right now he actually pondered on the idea of really going with them.

He snickered as he approached the guys. Without warning, he patted them on the shoulders and nodded, they tensed immediately.

"Okay, when and where is that summoning of yours?" he asked smirking.

They were just kids in his eyes, no threat, just fun. Who knew, maybe he would find out something more about Celty´s head and the realm he, or that brave warrior in the Norse mythology, would be brought in, if he went with them.

It wouldn´t hurt to add a bit of information to his already average sized brain. Initially he had planned to go home by now buuuut~ oh, it had been long since the last time he had trolled some people that special kind of crazy.

Suicidal girls were getting boring, and anyone else was acting as he expected as well, well, except for Shizu-chan of course.

These guys would be a nice change for a while.

Said guys looked at him rather astonished.

"You really will come with us?!" they asked in unison. Izaya only shrugged at that.

"If it doesn´t consume too much of my precious time…" he threw in.

"Yosh! We got Izaya!" Hira laughed, but immediately stopped as he eyed the raven again.

"Ah, I mean Orihara-san." he quickly corrected himself. Izaya just shrugged, though.

"Call me what you want, I don´t care."

A demon summoning, ka?

"And how are you going to do that "summoning" it is?" He asked a bit amused but not showing it of course. As if he had just asked the right question Hira started rambling with glittering eyes, while Shuuji just kept his mouth shut.

"With a special ritual, fitting for a noble creatures like them of course." He answered quickly.

"Them?" Izaya repeated in a questioning manner.

"Oh, we want to summon two demons actually. One is called Akem Manah, the demon of mischief, and the second Kuntilanak, a low class demon. We want to summon them here only for a short while though, just to exchange some words with them." He explained.

Oh? Two demons at that? The raven had a hard time to try and hold back his laughter.

"And where, or rather when will this take place?" Izaya asked hiding his amusement.

Oh, this certainly was going to be fun.

**-Half an hour later. Back at Izaya´s apartment. Izaya´s point of view-**

"AHAHAHAHAH! Could you believe it Namie?! This is exactly why humans are so interesting!"

Izaya laughed as he spun in his chair. Since the "summoning" was only at midnight, he had lots of time beforehand and the first thing he did reaching home, was telling Namie of his overly amusing plans for tonight.

The secretary didn´t really sound all that interested though, like usual.

"They really believed what they were saying! For god´s sake, sometimes I really am astonished just how dense people can be!"

He laughed, got up from his chair and skipped over to his game.

"Oh, maybe you should believe it, if what they said is true, being a demon and all, you will have a good life after you die. Since you will go to hell." Namie replied stoically, not even looking up once from the documents Izaya had given her.

"Aww what nice words Namie, but sadly I have to disagree, hell and heaven are such brutish descriptions, they don´t apply, no…" Izaya shook his head sighing playfully, while placing some pieces on his chessboard again as he stood up from his chair.

He had just received a mail telling him really interesting facts about the location of a certain individual he had been searching for.

Even more good news!

"I believe what is waiting for us after death is even greater than that. Don´t tell me you already forgot how I am going to make a war only fought by myself? I shall be the only one saved." He laughed, taking one of the pieces and set it on fire.

Namie didn´t even raise an eyebrow at that action- since he had burned the whole game board some time ago, she didn´t even ask anymore why he was doing what he was doing.

"Yeah sure, believe what you want. So you are going there and laughing your ass off while they do their summoning seriously?" She asked facial expression not really changing and sorted the documents Izaya had given her. They were a fucking shitload of course... as usual.

"Oh no Namie, you should know me better than that~ I am going to make this even more fun of course~!" Izaya laughed while dropping the burning figure in the dustbin, and pouring some water on it.

Namie irked an eyebrow.

"Even more fun?" she questioned.

"I won´t only watch, I will try to convince them to believe their summoning actually worked~"Izaya started, strolling back to his favourite chair and letting himself slump into it. Namie watched him with squinted eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh? Curious Namie, are we?" Izaya glanced at his secretary. She had stopped sorting the files and was just staring at him.

"No- not one bit."she replied, turning back to her work.

Izaya grinned as he typed away on his computer. Before he went to that summoning he would gather a bit of information.

"Messing with another religion, belief or culture, is not a wise thing to do... don´t you complain if it comes and bites you in the ass later.." Namie suddenly threw in, making Izaya look up and stare at her in surprise.

"Oh, giving me advice, don´t tell me, you´re worried about me?!" he gasped playfully.

"No, I just wanna get paid if possible. As far as it concerns me you can go die." Izaya chuckled.

Just what he had expected her to say.

**-30 minutes before midnight. In a cellar. Izaya´s point of view.- **

Oh yes, how right he was, this was definitely fun.

As said he met those guys again, however this time they were dressed rather weird; each of them wore long black frocks. Izaya was handed one of them to wear as well, and now they lead him quietly into the cellar of an old apartment building.

"H-here Orihara-san, this is w-where the summoning will take place." Shuuji told him and pointed down the stairs.

Oh?

Curious Izaya scanned his surroundings as he entered the clearence at the end of it. It was a rather small allowance, containing only one window directly opposite of the stairs leading to the elbowroom. The walls were painted black, and on the ground two more guys were sitting- also in these black frocks- and drawing some kind of seal with white paint on the floor.

"That´s the sigil w-we will use f-for the summoning." Shuuji stuttered. "H-here." He handed him a piece of paper. Curious Izaya unfolded it.

The exact same seal that those two guys were drawing could be seen on it.

Izaya tried to hold back an amused grin as he compared the one on the ground with the one on the paper. They were obviously lousy at drawing.

The seal on the floor wasn´t even circular- it looked more like an egg shape, and the symbols, as well as the pentagram in it were blurred. Some ends of the star didn´t even connect with what was supposed to be a circle.

Honestly, this was some lousy demon summoning.

"Okay, let´s start." Hira suddenly announced, as the two on the floor finished their painting.

They got up and seeing as they were five people, including Izaya, everyone found their correct place at one of the star's tip.

Some candles, in black and blue were put in the middle of the circle, and lit.

Izaya grinned. How perfect. These would help him greatly in trolling those guys.

"Usually you should use only black candles for a summoning, but blue is okay too." Hira told Izaya, standing on the tip of the star to the right of him.

Izaya snorted shortly, trying to hold back his laughter. Oh really, how important, the demons liked black color.

"Okay, close your eyes and visualize the sigil in your mind as well as you can. It is ok to open your papers and look at the sigil again to get a clearer image." The guy on Izaya´s left started. He was one of the two who were drawing the seal before, considering their frocks all had black hoodies, Izaya couldn´t really see the guys face though.

"We need to invite them formally, demons are not allowed to just randomly appear in our world, therefore, repeat after me when the clock strikes twelve." He announced pointing to a clock hanging right next to the window.

5 minutes till midnight.

"Do I have to do that too?" Izaya asked, trying to sound as serious as he could manage.

"No, just imagine that sigil if possible." Hira answered whispering.

"Let´s recite the prayer once before the actual summoning." The guy to the left announced, clearing his throat.

"Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help-" he began, the others speaking after him in chorus.

The sound kinda sent goosebumps down Izaya´s spine. He always found groups of people mumbling some kind of chanting in unison seriously to be kind of exhilarating, no matter what they were talking about.

Well at least the content of their prayer seemed to be kinda okay- compared to the circle at least.

"O Mighty Satan," he continued. "-the one true God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Akem Manah and Kuntilanak to manifest before me that they may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end.

This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father."

Izaya had to hold back his laughter as he heard them all chant their prayer. Oh god. Really now? Father?

One of the guys left the circle shortly to turn off the lights- now it was almost completely dark.

Only barely Izaya could make out the clock on the wall, being hardly illuminated by the few candles in the middle of the room.

**_*Dong* *dong*_**

–it was midnight.

"Now all of you- recite!" the guy ordered, starting his prayer yet again.

Izaya chuckled slightly as all of the guys closed their eyes, imagining the sigil he guessed, and chanted their words.

Oh how serious and concentrated they looked! Izaya waited for them to finish reciting their prayer once, before gripping the blades in his pocket.

_Let´s start~_

Quickly, without being noticed by the guys he flung out one of his blades- the flying force eradicated the light from five of the thirteen candles, while gasping playfully

"Oh look! The candles have gone out!" Instantly the guys paused their prayer, opened their eyes and looked at the candles standing in the middle of the room.

Izaya threw another blade and let two more go out. Agitated whisper was heard through the room.

Izaya really had to hold back not to laugh as he extinguished three more of them.

"Dear holy demons, are you here? If so, then give us a sign!" Hira said. Izaya really had to hold back his laughter, as he put out two more candles, leaving only one more to burn.

Their astonished gasps really were too funny.

"Look!" Izaya could see Shuuji pointing at something on the ground. Izaya eyed the spot.

Eew, there were cockroaches. Quite a lot even.

He cringed. How disgusting.

Neatly they were crawling in from of a spiral within the circle.

Izaya stared at them fascinated. Oh?

It seems there was someone messing with these guys here, except himself.

He followed the trail of cockroaches, and barely could make them out coming from the guy to the left of him.

The one of the two who drew the seal, and started the chanting. Izaya chuckled, the guy probably put some kind of food around the circle so the cockroaches would crawl that way.

Only now Izaya noticed, that the guy was standing way closer to him than before.

Suddenly he whispered in a rather dark voice- way darker than before, making Izaya wonder how he could do that.

"You put those candles out, am I right?" he whispered. Izaya grinned, and nodded slightly.

"Good work with the cockroaches, it seems there is at least one more person here sane enough to not believe this crap." He chuckled softly.

"You think this is fun…?"

"You too I guess since you threw those bugs in there." Izaya countered.

Silence.

The guy didn´t say anything to that.

Of course he wouldn´t admit anything, if one of his friends heard him it wouldn´t end too well for him Izaya guessed. Or maybe he wanted to achieve something with this? Who knew.

"So you don´t believe they could summon something?" the guy suddenly asked.

"Oh please no." Izaya laughed, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as he threatened to be heard.

"These sprouts? With such a sloppy sigil, no offense but it really is lousy, and no knowledge except for paying attention to candle colors? No way." he whispered back.

The guy didn´t say anything more though, so Izaya continued.

"Demons don´t exist, and even if they did, they would just be some useless off sprouts of the true "lord", nothing more than plagiarism, false copies, a waste."

He laughed. Really now, this was fun.

"You agree I guess, right?" Izaya asked, and turned to face the guy, however he was again at his position at the tip of the star.

Izaya chuckled, oh, so now he went back?

... but he sure was quick. Swapping positions so fast.

He grinned. Okay, now it was time for the real trolling.

"Aah!" he faked a shocked scream as he backed away from the circle, drawing all the attention to him instantly.

"What´s wrong?" Hira asked.

"The demon! Akem Manah! I can see him!" Izaya said, pointing to the middle of the circle.

"What?!" Immediately all of them turned to look into the center of the sigil. But except the candles there was nothing. Of course. Izaya couldn´t help but let a quick smirk cross his face as he continued his show.

"But he is there! I see him! With his animal skull like face, and those horns on his head, he is here!" Izaya explained, trying to look as astonished as he could.

Oh yes, he knew what that demon of mischief was supposed to look like. He had informed himself about the guy before coming here. He also found out, that supposedly only few people were even "spiritual" enough to be able to actually see a demon.

Instantly the guys got on their knees and bowed in front of where the demon was supposed to be.

"Oh holy, Akem Manah, we humbly apologize for not noticing you earlier. Welcome to our world." The second guy who was drawing the seal apologized.

"Welcome to our world." all the others chanted.

Oh god!

Oh god oh god oh god! Seriously, this…! This was just too much fun!

Even though he had already slapped a hand over his mouth, Izaya barely, really only barely could hold back his laughter anymore. Honestly.

Were they serious? Were they really serious?

He couldn´t help but doubt it, even though he knew that definitely wasn´t the case.

They were believing it just like he expected them to! They really believed they summoned something!

He almost wished Namie would be here, so she would see just how amusing this "unnecessary" trolling of him was. That witch definitely missed something out.

Izaya tried to hold back his chuckling, as the others bowed in front of the demon.

Honestly, Izaya didn´t think today would end up being this fun.

Quickly he resumed his act.

"He is talking!" Izaya announced, putting on a serious expression again.

"I think he is mad." he added earning a terrified look from the guys.

"M-mad?!" Shuuji asked obviously horrified.

"Yes, he says he has been here a few times before, but you didn´t notice him at all." Izaya tried. He bet those guys didn´t do this summoning business the first time. Some parts of the seal on the ground looked like they had been drawn long before this night.

It seems he gambled well on that fact, instantly their faces went pale and they bowed once more.

"We apologize, please forgive us for being unworthy to notice your presence!" they pleaded.

Izaya smirked shortly.

"He says he won´t forgive you, except..." he faded out.

"Except what?!" Hira asked.

"Except all of you take a waterproof pencil and write "I am stupid" on your forehead." Izaya finished, really, really trying to sound as serious as he could, despite what he said.

They looked at him confused.

"He wants us to do what?"

"You heard me, I would do it fast if I were you, he really looks angry." Izaya said in a terrified voice. Instantly they got up from the ground, searching for some kind of pencil or marker.

"W-what about you?" Shuuji questioned shortly.

"Oh I don´t have to do it, since I wasn´t the one summoning and then ignoring him in the past." Izaya countered quickly.

"Oh Akem Manah-sama, please forgive us!" the guy to his left suddenly pleaded, while getting a black text marker from a cupboard in the cellar.

Izaya rose an eyebrow. Oh? He wasn´t going to blow his cover? The raven chuckled.

That´s even better.

Highly amused he watched as they wrote the said words on their forehead.

"Is he satisfied now?" Hira asked, having finished painting the words on his forehead.

Izaya really had to hold back his laughter as he shook his head.

"No. He just said, if you really want him to forgive you, you have to jump on one leg while chanting the words you wrote five times." he declared.

And they did it.

They really fucking did it! Within a few seconds they were jumping up and down, chanting they were stupid.

That´s it. Izaya would have loved to continue this a bit longer, but he couldn´t hold back his laughter anymore.

The guys eyed him confused as he burst into laughter, tears streaming down his face as he couldn´t take it anymore.

"Orihara-san? What´s going on?" Izaya, however, just laughed at the guy.

"I can´t anymore!" Izaya laughed, as he wiped away the tears. "You really believed I saw that demon! Honestly, just how stupid are you?!" he asked while removing that annoying frock of his body.

"Huh? What do you..."

"There was never a demon here to begin with! But you just went and believed me, even though you knew how "mischievous" I am." he giggled, while approaching the circle.

"This-" Izaya's foot smoothed along the white conjuring insignia, destroying part of it. "-was all fake. You never summoned anything." he laughed.

The guys stared at him in disbelief.

"You asshole!" Hira was the first to actually say something. Izaya, however, wasn´t even offended, the opposite, he laughed, considering the guy had the words "I am stupid" written on his forehead, even if he wanted to he couldn´t take him seriously.

"Honestly, I didn´t think this would be so much fun. Now where is your demon? Hm? You should just go home instead of hoping for some kind of demon to appear that would enlighten your pathetically boring life." he chuckled earning obviously annoyed glares from the guys- even from the one he talked to earlier he noticed.

Was he still playing his part? Admirable.

"After all, a demon is just a nasty product of the human mind." he laughed further, while turning around, his hand waving playfully as he went up the stairs.

He bowed down playfully, waving at them before disappearing from the door frame completely.

"I have to go now, but it has been fun fucking with you minna-san." he giggled and disappeared upstairs.

**-1am. Izaya´s apartment. Izaya´s point of view-**

Izaya was still laughing when he got home.

"Oh damn, you didn´t die..."Namie sighed as he entered the apartment and stood up from the couch.

"Of course not." Izaya chuckled while going back to his most favourite spot. His swivel chair.

"I am surprised you really stayed." he said. Well actually he was not.

"Double pay the usual for just staying here 5 hours longer on a day I don´t have anything planned? Of course I stayed."

Izaya laughed. Oh Namie was so predictable.

"So, now you wanna tell me what happened or can I go?" Izaya grinned, well actually he just wanted her to stay in case someone "uncalled" visited his apartment. The kind of information he got his hands on today, was something he wouldn´t be surprised getting an uncalled visit for.

But now that she was asking...

"Oh, Namie, you should have been there." Izaya started. Namie sighed as she sat down on the couch again. So it was the first option she guessed.

"So, what did you do that´s so fun?" she asked bored. Izaya grinned.

"I made them write "I am stupid" on their foreheads and jump on one leg while chanting these words." he laughed, holding his stomach at the memory.

Namie snorted, shortly. Okay, she had to admit- that, was kinda fun to imagine. Oh but she wasn´t going to sink to the same level as Izaya, so she kept her stoic expression.

"You really are a bastard you know that?" she asked instead.

Izaya laughed at that comment, when suddenly he saw something drop out of his pocket.

"Ewww…" he cringed his nose as he examined the object.

"What?" Namie asked, seeing the disgusted expression on Izaya´s face.

"I found a cockroach... Must have stuck to my clothes when I left." he snickered. He quickly stomped on the squirming creature- killing it instantly.

He picked it up and dropped it on the table- poking it to make sure it really was dead.

Namie eyed the now dead creature obviously disgusted.

"Ew... I don´t even want to know how that ended up in your pocket." Namie mumbled, though Izaya didn´t listen anyway, his thoughts shifted to something else entirely.

"Now that I think of it... why did that guy play along? He knew I was just bluffing." Izaya thought aloud. "Maybe he thought I really saw something too!" he laughed. Maybe he should start a carreer as actor if his acting was that convincing.

"Oi, since you´re only talking to yourself, can I go now?" Namie asked annoyed, getting up from the couch.

Izaya grinned. "Of course. Oh, but Namie...?"

"Yes?" Namie turned around, only to find a dead cockroach flying right into her face. Disgusted she squealed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Izaya burst out laughing. "I think he likes you more than your brother, take him with you!"

"FUCK YOU!" Well, that was the only response Izaya got, before she stormed out of his apartment and slammed the door shut. Leaving Izaya to laugh by himself.

Oh how fun this was, truly amusing. If someone were to ask him, yes, he enjoyed being an asshole like that.

He turned back to his computers as he began typing away again. Well, it was 1:28 am, but he wasn´t tired at all, and having some work finished beforehand wasn´t bad either.

He slightly eyed his new documents before deciding to skip today´s night of sleep. He wasn´t tired anyway, so why not?

And so he started his usual mecanically endeavor.

**-Shinjuku. Kou´s point of view-**

Here they were, in front of that bastard´s apartment.

"So this is where he lives Kou?" Hira asked, quite agitated. They both still had that damn sentence "I am stupid" written on their foreheads, and now they were standing right in front of Izaya´s apartment.

"Yes, it is." he replied.

"Okay! Then let´s- woah!" Hira was interrupted while walking towards the high raise´s entrance as Kou held him back on his hoodie.

"Wait." he said, eyeing the building suspicious.

"Huh? Why?" Hira complained.

"It seems we don´t need to do anything..." Kou mumbled as he scanned the building. It was dark, but he could see it clearly.

"What do you mean?" Hira asked, but got no answer. Kou grinned as he looked up the apartment complex.

"A demon is just some nasty product of the human mind you say, I bet you will regret those words soon… look." Cockroaches were crawled along the wall of Izaya´s apartment- slowly, and in a neat row they made their way up to a certain apartment.

Kou grinned.

"I think, we did in fact summon something Hira." he announced, earning a confused glance from the boy.

"..what?" Kou grinned, no mistake, this time they were not being fooled by anyone.

"Insulting holy creatures like that... I hope you are prepared for your doom Orihara Izaya..." he mumbled. "Bow." he ordered Hira as he turned around, facing the opposite direction of the wall- the direction the cockroaches were coming from.

Hira did as told, but eyed Kou confused. He noticed the glance.

"These cockroaches... they were at or summoning too, I thought at first, that it was Izaya bringing them as well since he was standing right next to me, but..." he paused. "-it seems there was something, or rather someone else present at that time- and she still is."

"She?" but Kou didn´t say anything more, instead he quickly hurried Hira to go back, Kuntilanak- was mad.

Quickly they disappeared into the dark, cold night.

The trail of cockroaches... was still crawling...

**And that´s it xD Well it is just the first chapter, but oh don´t be misslead, next time the creepy stuff will start to show up~ ;3 Well, if you didn´t already think the cockroaches were creepy enough that is xD You are gonna shit your pants next time if that´s the case xD  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Cockroaches - check on my profile for the date of release~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Cockroaches

**Hello minna-san~! I am sorry for taking so long this time, I got sick for a while, and then I had to catch up on my studies~ x3 (And I kinda misscalculated on that topic xD)**

**But now everything is in order again xD**

**Welcome to another chapter~ xD AND: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews~! *-***

**This time I am gonna creep you out a bit x´D I think xDD I found it a bit creepy... . **

**BeatoSama: **OMG you are right! Thank you soo much! xD I really forgot to add Shizuo and Izaya to the filters! XO Corrected it now. x´D Arigatooouu~! I would have never noticed x´D But I am afraid regarding the prologue I will torture you a little longer with uncertainity XP Cause you gonna have to wait for the story to actually catch up with the future~ ;P xD Don´t worry though, I won´t keep you in suspense too long, chapter 5 will start off exactly where the prologue ended~ 3 And then … the REAL shit will come down xDD I mean the really- really creepy stuff x´D Sooo~ just to make clear- what happens this chapter isn´t even creepy yet xDD

**Special thanks: To my siiiisssss VenemousSyring~ xD thank you for correcting~ ;3 **

**Well then let´s proceed to the chapter now~ -^.^- **

**Enjoy~ 3XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Cockroaches **

**- 10 am. Izaya´s apartment. Izaya´s point of view.-**

"Aaand sent~" giggling Izaya spun in his swivel chair.

Oh, what a satisfying feeling it was to be able to finish work that doesn´t even have to be done at the moment. Kinda made him feel superior, ahead of the time itself and the coming events, just like a god was supposed to feel.

A quick glance was thrown to the clock before he lazily jumped up from his seat and stretched his stiff body in a relaxing manner.

He loved his chair, it was the best and most comfortable he ever had, but after a whole night of sitting on it, he sure as hell needed to get up from it for once.

A bit tired Izaya walked over to his big window- casually gazing at the now illuminated city.

It was tinted with orange and yellow. The sun had begun rising half an hour ago and was almost completely up.

As he remembered the night before, a slight smirk flashed across his face.

Right, those kids had written that shit on their foreheads- with a permanent marker.

They probably didn´t get it off until now, ne?

"What a wonderful morning~" Izaya laughed, sitting down on his chair just once more, for the purpose of saving all the data and information he had collected.

He had stumbled across a lot of very interesting things tonight.

Rumors on new gangs, secret deals being made at a frequented bar…

Impatient, he tapped his fingers on the table as the saving bar slowly turned green.

He couldn´t wait to go out and start spreading and selling the information~

Stirring up some rumors, getting some clients into trouble, maybe play with some of his human´s minds again, oohh so many plans for today~

Smirking Izaya withdrew a USB that had been plugged in, eyeing it with a grin.

The data was saved and transferred to the little device. He would get quite a bit of money for selling this little baby to the right people.

He smirked happily as he reached for the power button. He would just turn his computers off, and then he would finally-

"Ouch!" he flinched.

Pain suddenly shot through his arm.

Rapidly he drew his hand back.

_What the heck…?!_

A bit perplexed Izaya stared at his wrist. There was a cut- a pretty deep cut at that. Blood was oozing out of it steadily.

"What the hell…?" frowning, the raven leaned down and inspected the area around the button while pressing on the wound.

What the heck did he cut himself with…?

There was nothing, just his computer and the table´s legs and desk drawers. Nothing sharp at all.

Rater confused Izaya got to his knees and inspected the area closely, but there really was nothing to be seen.

He even took another look at his wrist, and yes- the cut was still there.

Quickly he pressed onto the power button and got up again.

_Weird… _

Izaya stared at his still stinging wrist.

It wasn´t bleeding a lot, but still enough for it to be dripping from his hand.

He decided to bandage it, he didn´t want to drip blood all over the floor after all, and went in the direction of the bathroom.

He kept some first aid stuff in his Allibert, just in case the brute or one of his clients actually managed to hurt him and Shinra wasn´t available.

A rattling sound outside his front door made him stop though.

A grin flashed over his face as a well known brunette secretary entered his apartment- obviously still pissed.

"Good morning Namie~ had a good night with your new friend~?" he asked in a taunting voice while quickly grabbing some bandages from the bathroom.

The shriek she gave yesterday when he threw that little critter at her sure was amusing.

A deadly glare was the only thing thrown at him when he returned to his living room though.

"No wonder a creepy bastard like you has no friends. With that creepy personality you have, you will end up rotting on a dumpster- all alone." Namie just replied bitterly, dropping her bag not too gently on the couch as she crossed her arms.

"Aww, come on Namie words like that hurt." Izaya snickered, getting a pile of files and folders, dropping them in the same gentle manner as Namie did with her bag, on the table.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the amount.

"But as you see, right now I am still alive - and your boss. So, how about you categorize this until the afternoon?" he grinned, while wrapping the earlier fetched white fabric around his still bleeding wrist.

Namie didn´t even notice the injury though, her attention was drawn to the huge quantity of documents Izaya had dropped on the desk instead.

"What the fuck?! This is even more than yesterday! You damn, you damn …!" she fumed, searching for the worst insult she could throw at the raven. Izaya laughed sensing her struggle and just shook his head admonitory.

"Namie-chan~ you shouldn´t insult your boss if you wanna get paid~"

An annoyed grumble was the only thing escaping Namie´s lips as she kept silent and instead slumped onto the couch to start sorting the files.

Izaya laughed- oh how he loved this.

Everyone either _had _to act the way he said, or just acted by themselves just like he expected them to~ Everything was so easy, always moving according to his wishes.

"Oh, and before I forget it, you can do these too, while you´re at it~" he snickered, pulling out yet another stock of folders from his desk.

Namie shot him a glare, almost spelling the words ´are you fucking serious?`

"Damn bastard…" she murmured, making Izaya´s ears perk. Amused, he brought a hand to his ear; in a gesture that implied that he didn´t quite hear her.

"Oh~? What was that~?" Annoyed, she gritted her teeth. She slammed her hand on the table and threw her head to the side as she inhaled angered, ready to yell at the informant.

"I SAID-"

Suddenly she froze.

Her mouth gaped open, and she just stared at Izaya for a second.

"Huh…?"

Confused Izaya noted the petrified look she gave him.

He dropped the smirk and tilted his head questioning.

"…What…?" he asked, looking down himself, seeing if he there was maybe something sticking to him or his clothes that would catch her immediate attention like that.

Namie dropped the confused look and replaced it with her glare again.

Her anger dissipated though, and instead she just replied in her usual stoic voice.

"... nothing..." Izaya noted that she still looked a tad confused. Almost as if Namie was sensing Izaya wanted to know what that was about she explained sighing.

"I just thought you had some kind of… weird bump… on your neck just now.", she declared, gazing at the same spot she had imagined that... _thing_… to be.

Izaya stared at her for a second, until an overly intelligent sounding "Hah?" escaped his lips.

He started laughing.

"The heck are you imagining Namie? I haven´t heard of someone getting a _bump _on his neck ever." he announced amused.

Namie just sighed as she continued doing her work.

"Well, just for your information, you actually can get something akin to a _bump_ on your neck. Swollen lymph nodes for example, can make that sort of neck lump." She explained, a grin flashing over her expression, as she continued. "You want to tell me the great informant of Ikebukuro doesn´t know that?" she asked sarcastically.

Izaya frowned at that comment and returned to his desk, grabbing his various phones and coat.

Without another word he approached his secretary yet again, and glared.

"Yes, I do sometimes don´t have knowledge of certain things- are you claiming you do? Then you should quit this job and become an informant instead, ne?"

"Tch..." She glared. If it weren´t for the head Izaya still kept which she could get in trouble for if it were to be found, she would have left ages ago.

But not knowing where exactly he kept it, she had to stick around- and Izaya knew that, the bastard.

Said raven smirked as a reply.

"Thought so." He snickered.

"Ah well~ I am off to Ikebukuro to get some delicious sushi~" he announced, approaching his front door.

"Again?" Namie voiced, rising her eyebrows questioning. "You just had Otooro yesterday if I remember correctly."

Izaya waved her off and shook his head for the lack of her understanding.

"Namie, Namie~ Remember the following: You can _never_ eat too much Otooro." He clarified.

"But you could get killed by Heiwajima-san for example." Namie threw in. "Not that I care, of course." She added shrugging.

That statement only made Izaya laugh though, as he skipped to the door.

"Oh please, as if that brute would ever be able to kill me." He countered. "I will be back in a few hours- I expect you to have finished at least half of your job then." He stated, amused, taking in the scowl she showed before he slipped out of the apartment.

Oh, how he loved to tease her like that. Almost as amusing as teasing Shizu-chan.

Na, scratch that, Shizuo´s reactions were way more entertaining.

Grinning, he waved for a taxi.

Yesterday he actually forgot to pay the blond a visit. The whole topic on demon summoning just made him forget.

But today~ today he would make sure to interrupt his monsters day~

It didn´t take him long to reach his wished destination- Simon´s sushi restaurant. He wasn´t only going to Ikebukuro for Shizuo after all.

Grinning he entered his favorite dining place.

"Iterashaiiii- oh, Izaya!" Immediately he was greeted by the smiling Russian, his funny accent still audible as usual.

"Hey Simon. The usual, is my regular table free?" the tall man nodded and led him to one of the tables in the back.

It was true that Izaya almost always took his Otooro home and ate there, but actually he preferred this small little private room in the back of Simon´s restaurant.

Neither his clients nor Shizuo suddenly visiting like he had done before, could disturb him here. And most importantly, he couldn´t accidentally drop the box of delicious sushi when he was being chased by the blond.

That has happen before once or twice.

A pity.

A second later one of Simon´s co-workers came in with a large plate and a variety of sushi.

Grinning Izaya looked at the meal in front of him.

Senaka, Noten, Hoho-Niku, Kama-Toro and of course his beloved extra fatty tuna were to be found on his plate.

One thing Izaya had to admit, Simon´s restaurant may be lead by a Russian, and not be Japanese in this term of speaking at all, but he sure as hell was selling the best sushi there was.

Most of these unusual delicacies you would only find at the most rarefied Japanese restaurants.

Delighted, he started eating his meal instead of admiring Simon´s restaurant.

Oh how he loved the taste of high quality sushi~

Smirking, he thought about how normal working people like Shizuo would never be even able to afford this kind of extravagant food.

Chewing on yet another piece of sushi he thought about how he should anger the blond today.

Yesterday he had had the plan to visit Shizuo at home to rile him up and make the blond chase him. But today he probably wouldn´t do that.

He knew from various sources, that Kasuka was filming a shoot in the city. He could bet the blond would be there. And not leave the set most probably.

As usual, he would be staying a little aside the crowd, so his younger brother wouldn´t notice him.

…

Now that he thought about it, why did he do that anyway?

As far as he knew, the brute loved his brother- so why keeping such a distance?

"Hmm…" Izaya thought about that for a while.. but didn't really come to a sense making conclusion.

Well, anyway, he would just have to look for where the young actor was to find his brute.

Finally stuffing the last bit of sushi in his mouth, he got up from his seat.

Yosh, he would do exactly that right now.

Grinning he left the payment on the table and went to the front entrance.

"Bye Simon, money is on the table as usual." He announced, waving as he left the restaurant.

The tall Russian nodded smiling, while continuing to hand out some flyers for his sushi as he did usually.

"Got it, see you soon again Izaya." He replied before walking back into his restaurant.

And with that Izaya skipped into an alley- a shortcut.

Meanwhile Simon made his way to the back of his restaurant, the money was there as usual- Izaya really spent a lot of money on his sushi, he was a good customer.

Sometimes causing a fight with Shizuo and making trouble, but a good customer.

He was just about to take the money, when suddenly something black moving on the ground caught his attention.

Surprised he stared at it.

"таракан…?" (A cockroach…?)

**-Izaya´s point of view. At Kasuka´s shooting in Ikebukuro. -**

Snickering Izaya approached the filming set. Just as the rumors said, Kasuka was filming here.

For a few seconds Izaya watched the actor with his expressionless face. Seriously, he always wondered how it was that Kasuka was an actor that famous, his expression almost never changed- wasn´t that boring?

At least for him it was. Humans were interesting for all the weird and funny or confusing expressions they showed when he played with their minds.

Someone like Kasuka probably wouldn´t even react in the slightest.

Izaya had to admit, he didn´t even know how the actor would react if Izaya ever tried something on him.

That´s why he refrained from doing it so far.

Sure, he was intrigued, but who knew what the younger Heiwajima would do. Seeing as he was related to a certain totally unpredictable blond that kept chasing him even though he never once caught him, he wondered what kind of weird habit the actor would develop-

"IIIIZAAAYAAAAAA!"

_Ah… he saw me. _

Izaya snickered as he watched Shizuo paving his way through the crowd. He had spotted the protozoan earlier. As usual, he was standing on the edge of the crowd.

He wanted to go over there and surprise him initially, but it seems the blond had preempted his intention.

"Oh what a surprise, I didn´t know you were here too Shizu-chan~" Izaya snickered, already taking a hold of the knife in his pocket.

It was safe to keep that at hand every second when it came to the blond.

"Izaya, get the fuck away from my brother and out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo bellowed, charging the raven.

Izaya however took a few steps back and threw one of the blades he had resting in his pockets at his enemy.

Shizuo didn´t dodge it though, but let it pierce his arm instead.

Izaya grinned. He knew why the blond didn´t move.

He didn´t move on purpose- and why?

Cause there was a fangirling crowd of his brother behind him.

And Shizuo knew that.

"You damn loousee..." Anger was building up in the blond´s body, as he grabbed the nearest object within his reach- a lamp post.

Without any effort he ripped it off the ground, and walked towards the flea with it.

"I said- GET THE FUCK OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" and then it started-

_**CRASH **_

The ground where Izaya was standing seconds before.

_**CRASH**_

Another light pole.

_**CRASH**_

Various other innocent street signs-

"It´s Heiwajima and Izaya!"

"Really!"

"Run!"

_**CRASH CRASH CRASH**_

"IZAAYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Haha, what´s wrong Shizu-chan~? Can´t catch me~?"

Oh how funny Izaya found this whole situation to be- Shizuo wrecking the city, the shoot was being interrupted due to the noise they made.

Or better the noise that Shizuo made, raging as he was, eliminating everything that came into sight, like a bull having seen a red piece of cloth.

Izaya grinned, dodging yet another heavy object aimed at him as he ran for his life.

That was what he loved. The adrenaline rushing through his veins as he dodged every object aimed at him.

The thrill of being chased by something this destructible, by something that unpredictable.

He never knew what the blond would be up to next, despite having had their chase so often; the blond could always come up with new things surprising the raven.

Which made this whole scenario only more exciting.

Which was the reason he always had to pay good attention.

Which was _exactly_ why he absolutely _loved_ being chased by the blond.

"IZAYA!" grinning, he turned around flashing Shizuo one of his smirks as well as a few of his blades, cutting him on his arm and shoulder.

Angry the blond glowered at him, with eyes filled with nothing but the intent to kill. Izaya shuddered, oh how he loved that look directed at him.

The danger it was holding was just magnificent.

But still, he shouldn´t take it too far. With a sneaky grin he waved at the blond.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, playtime is over~" he announced, turning on his heels and ran away as fast as he could.

Shizuo stared at him perplexed holding yet another street sign in his hand to throw again.

"Wait- WHAT?! COME BACK FLEA!" he yelled after the raven, but just as he reached the spot Izaya was standing before the informant disappeared into an alley.

"Tch…" annoyed Shizuo stopped and dropped the sign. He wouldn´t chase the flea now.. after all he had to watch over his younger brother, who knew, maybe that damn louse planned for Shizuo to go after him so he could do something.

He sighed annoyed and took out one of his cigarettes.

"Damn flea… I am gonna kill him, I am so gonna kill him someday!" he growled, reaching for his lighter.

Suddenly his sight fell on the ground, noticing something black and tiny moving there.

Curious, he bent down and eyed the object.

"What´s that…?" Playfully he poked the little creature.

Quickly it stretched out its legs and crawled away from him.

Shizuo tilted his head watching it.

"…what is a cockroach doing here…?"

**- Izaya´s point of view. A few hours and deals later. The sun is setting slowly.-**

"Orihara-san, I arrived."

"Really? Well done, now you just have to wait~" Izaya replied, walking down the street. He was on his way home, and just calling one of his clients on the phone.

One of the clients he didn´t particularly like.

Which was exactly why he was doing what he was doing now.

"Orihara-san, there is no one coming, I thought the exchange point would be here?" a obviously nervous sounding voice asked.

Izaya just snickered, not answering the question.

"Oi! Orihara-san?!" suddenly police sirens could be heard over the phone, making Izaya smirk.

Exactly like he planned.

"Orihara-san! There are cops here! What do I do?!" the client panicked- Izaya just laughed.

"Nothing-" he replied, "you will just stay there and let yourself get caught. See this as the end of our contract." And with that he hung up.

"Hahahahahaha!" Izaya paused walking for a moment and just laughed wholeheartedly. God, how stupid some humans were.

He could just let them dance after his tune- without any effort, really now they made it too easy.

Suddenly laughter not belonging to him reached his ears. He turned his head and saw a young couple walking hand in hand down the street.

A little child was strolling after them and the guy- obviously the father, smiling picked it off the ground, carrying it and giving his, probably wife, a kiss on the cheek.

The child was just giggling stupidly.

Stupid…

Frowning Izaya watched them.

Oh how happy they were. He bet the guy had some dark secrets his wife didn´t know about. Maybe he cheated on her? Oh that would be the most common one.

Or maybe he hit her? Hmm no marks but still.

He was sure they weren´t as happy as they seemed to be.

Suddenly the guy turned his head, staring right at Izaya.

Protectively he tugged his wife closer.

Annoying.

"What? Don´t worry, I won´t snatch away your girl." He spat, pissed.

So damn annoying.

"Did you know she cheats on you anyway? Just saying~" he added, glaring.

Oh, how he enjoyed the look the guy gave his wife who shook her head defensive.

Smirking Izaya continued his walk as he felt the air tense around the couple.

Better.

Way better.

That damn lovey dovey acting didn´t suit those three at all.

Without any further interruption, he made his way down the street and to his apartment.

It only took him a few minutes to get up. A few more to turn on his computers and only seconds to get his already cold cup of coffee from the morning.

He didn´t particularly care if the coffee was cold or not, he needed the caffeine and was just too plain lazy to go to the kitchen and make a fresh one.

Besides, it didn´t taste that bad.

Sighing, he spun on his chair, stopping as he faced the window.

The sun was almost down, only slightly the city was painted in red? Violet? He wasn´t so sure.

He stared at the city for a bit, watching the moving cars, glowing advertisements.

In his apartment it was dark.

Except for a little lamp burning on his table, he had turned all other lights off.

Namie wasn´t here anymore too. She had finished her work, and the documents he gave her were all neatly ordered on the table.

He sighed as he turned around again, looking into his dim apartment.

…

_It´s so silent._

…

He stared at the ceiling- then at his chess board- well if you could call it a chess board, true, devices from chess were placed on it, but also those from shogi for example, mixing up the order.

He got up from his seat, turning off his computers and the tiny light he approached his window again.

The illuminated city could be seen well now that the reflection of the light was gone.

…

"Oi petty humans~ do you even know your god is up here?" he mumbled aloud, touching the cold glass with his palm.

…

"Of course you don´t… I am all alone in my reign~ the only god…"

…

He exhaled again, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead on the glass.

Was that guy was still doubting his wife?

Izaya withdrew from the window and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Probably not, they looked too much like a happy family to ponder on things like these.

He yawned.

Damn he was sleepy~

He was definitely missing that night of sleep before.

Sluggish he closed the door to his bedroom and started undressing his shirt in front of his mirror.

"Eh?" suddenly he stopped, looking into the mirror.

"Weird…" he just thought he saw some weird bulge on his shoulder…?

He turned and twisted and looked at his body in the mirror, but he didn´t find anything like that. He shrugged.

"Must have been my imagination."

And with that he crawled into his bed, sighing relieved as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his fluffy cushion.

Yep, even though he was a god, sleep was something that he did appreciate sometimes.

He loved it when everything was so silent. When it was dark, nothing aggravating his senses, just peace.

Just peace…

Just…

Suddenly he squinted his eyes.

"What the heck…?" Why was the light turned on again?

Confused Izaya sat up in bed, as he looked at his door.

The light switch was right beside the door, how the heck-

"EWW!"

He flinched as suddenly something cold and kinda _moving_ touched his hand.

Rapidly he drew it back as he saw the source.

"What the fuck?!"

Cockroaches-

An immense amount of cockroaches was IN. HIS. BED. Crawling, fluttering, and oh god the noise, that crawling, clattering noise of all their little feet trampling over each other.

And those disgusting little legs-

Immediately he shot up and tried to dash out of bed.

But he couldn´t!

Confused he looked at some kind of belt wrapped around his wrist, binding him to his headboard.

"What the- how did that happen?!" Izaya was confused- what the heck was going on?

Who bound him to the bed, who put those critters in his bed, and who the hell turned the light on in his-

"Go…" Startled Izaya snapped his head to the door.

Who... Who said that just now?!

Suddenly there were more belts- three more- they immediately shot up from each corner of the bed except the one he was already bound to, and wrapped around his other arm and legs.

Izaya didn´t even have time to scream, not even time to comprehend, just what the heck was going on here?!

He was tied up! Tied to his bed, stretched out and not able to move at all!

Not a tall!

"Let me go!"

Violently he tugged at the bindings, the cockroaches beginning to crawl on top of him.

Suddenly he realized he wasn´t wearing a shirt anymore.

Where the hell did his shirt go?!

What. Was. Going. On?!

A rather big cockroach, crawling right on top of his chest suddenly made him pause.

All the other cockroaches stopped moving.

All at once.

Confused Izaya glanced at the creatures.

He gulped.

Where they dead…?

He looked back at the one on his chest, and blew air on it, trying to puff it away again.

Maybe if he wiggled a bit it would drop do-

"OUCH!"

What the-?!

Wincing Izaya glared at the creature- did that little fucker just really _bite_ him?!

He flinched-

Could they all bite?!

He wiggled around again, trying to shake the bug off, but no chance; it was staying there and not moving an inch.

Izaya was bleeding- right at the spot the cockroach had bitten him.

Damn fucker, why did he-

Suddenly he froze. The cockroach moved.

Suddenly Izaya´s blood ran cold.

The cockroach- started crawling _inside_ the wound.

"AAAH!" he screamed, yelled, trashed around, THAT FUCKING THING DIDN`T STOP!

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET-" his voice failed him as his breathing ragged.

TOO LATE!

IT WAS UNDER HIS SKIN-!

"GET _OUT_!"

_How the hell- what? NO! OUT OUT OUT!_

A _bulge_- forming and signing just where the bug was crawling under his skin…!

Izaya tugged at the bindings, tried to get away, tried t get loose tried to not to think of the fact that there was a fucking cockroach _inside_ of him! But it was no use, no matter what he did, he screamed he yelled, he swear he struggled, but still to no avail he just couldn´t-

"FUCK!"

Suddenly he gasped. Frustrated tears were already dripping down his face.

A dream-

A dream!

This had to be a dream!

A nightmare!

Yes it was just a-

Suddenly he snapped his head towards the other cockroaches.

They moved-!

They crawled towards him-!

"STOP!" he unfroze.

They _bit_ him-!

"STOP!"

They…. crawled inside-!

"GET OUT!"

Inside! INSIDE!

"NO NO NO NO!"

A dream a dream, it was a dream-!

Suddenly he saw another bulge on his chest, slowly coming up.

"Stop it..! Please, stay away!" he begged, tears dripping as the critter moved further under his skin, towards his neck, towards his face, towards his cheek- towards hi-

He gasped-

Towards his eye!

TOWARDS HIS EYE!

"NO, NO!" It was right in front of him only cm apart...!

It was-

"NO!"

Screaming Izaya shot up.

Blood was rushing through his veins, his breathing ragged.

In a heartbeat he stormed out of bed and slammed open the door.

It wasn´t until he missed the first step of his staircase and fell down- pain shooting through his leg that he finally got to his senses.

Shaking he got up from the floor wincing at the pain in his leg, and turned on the light.

Immediately he scanned his body.

There was his shirt.

He shoved it up- no bites.

Relieved, he leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down.

Fuuuck…

This was..

Damn..

Just a nightmare..

"Haha.. " he started giggling.

"Hahaha... god... I am so stupid!"

He tried to calm himself, his breath still came in short gasps, and he couldn´t lie, he was still feeling shaken.

Damn.. why the hell did he even dream shit like that?

He looked at the clock. Surprised he saw the time.

"Seriously?! I slept just 10 minutes?!" He face palmed. God… how the heck could one dream so much shit in just ten minutes?

He sighed as he inspected his leg- a bright blue bruise was forming on it.

Damn…

Well, at least it was not broken... that fall down the stairs could have ended worse.

Suddenly he stopped.

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

…?

…

What was that?

_**Scratch scratch scratch**_

He looked towards his bedroom door.

It sounded almost as if something... was scratching on it…?

What…

What was that…?

**END XD Sooo~ that´s it for this time~ **

**I hope you liked it~ -^.^- If so I would love if you let me know xD **

**Look forward to: Chapter 3: Mysterious pain - check on my profile or in the summary for the date of release~ -^.^- **


End file.
